The Princess Is WHAT?
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: An AU where Bulma and Vegeta are genderbend and are going through the ordeals of being pregnant with their first child.
1. Part 1

**Just a silly Au of the birth of Trunks... only with Gender swap..**

 **Bulma, Vegeta and Yamcha are the only characters to have their Genders change.. Every one else was the same.**

 **Bulma-Bulmo**

 **Yamcha- Yamchia**

 **and I just left Vegeta name the same.**

* * *

She was not feeling her fullest. The princess of Saiyans fell to her knees, why was she this weak? How? And what worst is that idiot Kakarot is getting stronger and stronger.

She was a princess, The strongest of any saiyan, Her defeat by alow class male dishonored her badly.

The fight with Freeza crushed her dignity further, Her chance of been free from him left her batter and never imagin the day he would kill her with a beam to her chest.

Her revival from the dead wasn't enough for standing before Freeza was the golden warrior of her race, a super Saiyan and it was non other then that low class warrior idiot Kakarot.

...

She was going to lose her mind when suddenly a female with shoulder length lavender hair showed up and was shock to see her hair become that golden blond.

This was a sign, if Goku could become a super saiyan so could she... If Vegeta could stop throwing up each morning!.

Each morning she felt sick in her stomach and would rush to the bathroom. throwing up leaving a soar throat and nasty after taste.

She tried cutting back on what she ate but her appetite was too strong she ended up eating way more. The Princess tried to go with out eating but in the end she would eat... Only to throw it all up in the bathroom.

" Vegeta" a male voice called from the bathroom door " You ok?" The saiyan female pulled her long hair back and glared at the door. Him! It had to be him! He did this to her.

Bulmo didn't get a response, he notice the princess wasn't herself these days, at first he found it to be funny but now it was just sad.

" Vegeta do you want me to get you some ginger ale?" he asked.

" NO!" the princess barked from the bathroom " I dont need your help!"

" Oh my!" a cheerful voice spoke behind Bulmo " Is Vegeta not feeling so good?" a blond hair woman wearing a tube top and her hair was all curled up and she had a cheerful smile.

" Yes" Bulmo admitted to the blond lady " she stubborn mom, thats for sure".

He remember as a teenager he met Goku, the adventures they had, Bulmo even met the desert queen Yamchia... Altho their relationship hasn't been faithful due to Yamchia frequent break up and mood swings. plus Yamchia would catch Bulmo reading those dirty magazine every now and then.

But when Vegeta came into his life... It been non stop bickering, mostly Vegeta picking a fight with him and demanding he fix the gravity room.

Princess or not Vegeta needs to learn some manners and learn to respect other!

The bathroom slammed open, it appears Vegeta was done throwing up, she looked a little pale, she marched up to Bulmo " YOU!" she pointed at him " This is all your fault!"

" My fault?" Bulmo crossed his arms " I've done nothing but fix that gravity room for you, welcome you in my home" he told her " I've could of just left you to fend for yourself".

" Is that it?" Vegeta smirked " you think I'll behave because you gave me shelter?" she grab Bulmo by his lab coat " Well I'm the princess of all Saiyan I'll start giving you respect when you stop being a nuisance to me you hear!"

With that Vegeta let the blue hair scientist go and stormed off in the opposite direction.

" Oh My" Bulmo's mom gasp " such temper... I was never like this when I was her age".

" She a spoiled brat!" Bulmo threw his arms up and walked away leaving alone.

...

Vegeta was in her room laying on her bed, she was definitely not feeling so good, she had never felt this weak in her entire life, Her mentor Nappa always had her be strong no matter what and was always watching out on her from prying eyes.

" Vegeta dearly" called from the bedroom door " may I come in?" she asked.

" I don't care at this point" the princess responded , she heard her bedroom door open, the blond woman entered holding a small box.

" Vegeta I know your not feeling so good but I might know why your acting this way" she placed the small box on night stand.

With that she left. Vegeta sat up and took the small box and looked it over, opening it a small plastic stick fell to the floor, looking it over she found a small folded piece of paper. she red the instructions, her face going red at the imagines show and how it was embarrassing.

These earthly women are insane!

...

A few hours later, Bulmo heard foot step coming down her way, the door to the lab open as Vegeta stood her face was beat red.

" EXPLAIN THIS!" she held up the stick in her hands. It was a pregnacy test and by the line it was positive.

* * *

 **So yeah... Vegeta used a pregnancy test... She wouldn't know too much about female reproduction since She travels all over the galaxy. Plus each planet would be different to each race.**


	2. Part 2

**9 months latter...**

Vegeta was not happy, she was not happy at all. first off this pregnancy made her be extremely moody, way more then normal, second she couldn't train for 9 months, 9 whole month! Did they not care that the androids were going to attack in 3 years like that girl from the future warned them.

3rd.. She did not like looking like she had a bowling ball attached to her, it was heavy weight that was not necessary plus she think the life form in her is getting back at her by kicking her a lot.

Aside from all of this, Bulmo was helping her through the entire thing, they had their arguments of course.

Especially when it involved their... heated moment, Vegeta arguing that he did this to her, and Bulma pointing out he was using protection but was told to take it off due to making him look weird.

...

These months were not easy. The princess was tired and was ready to snap at the next person who entered or paged her on that stupid intercom that was attached to her her night stand.

Vegeta remember back when she was a child that most saiyan women never went through any of this. Her mother the queen would tell her that all Saiyan women were scanned for any changes in their bodies, and if one was carrying a child they would have it taken out form her and into a incubator.

This wasn't fair! Why could they build a incubator and just put the brat in there until the 9 months were up.

Vegeta was about to get up when she notice her bed felt soak and a liquid dripped down her feet.

It was hard to tell on the floor due to the rug but it was indeed coming from her. Vegeta wasn't sure if this was nothing to worry about but when she felt a sharp pain to her abdomen, she had to swallow her pride and call for the blue hair man.

...

After alerting Bulmo she was rushed to the hospital. " CANTT HIS TRASH BUCKET GO ANY FASTER!" Vegeta screamed but was quickly clenching her stomach.

" Calm down and just breath" Bulmo told her " we'll be there ok".

"Ok?...OK! IF YOU DIDN'T DO THIS TO ME I WOULD BE FAR FROM OK!" she screamed out " THIS PLANET WOULD BE GONE BUT NO! THAT GIRL FROM THE FUTURE HAD TO TELL US ABOUT THE ANDROIDS".

Vegeta then calmed down she started to feel water in her eyes " my dream of being the first female Super saiyan..."

Bulmo could see how much Vegeta pride was hurt. What the hell, breaking the speed limit he plans to get Vegeta to the hospital no matter what.

...

The princess did scream, no one told her this was going to be painful, Bulmo was by her said and he was getitng his hand crush.

Vegeta dealt with battles, she dealt fighting Goku, she even dealt fighting Freeza but this... This was insane! How can females of any species go through this!

" I see the head" the doctor called, Vegeta didn't like the idea of this doctor looking down at her nor the position she was in, she felt like she was flashing her woman hood to every one.

the saiyan woman wasn't giving up, she gave one last push... And then the sound of a baby cry was heard.

" Congratulations" The doctor spoke holding a newborn up to them " you have a baby girl".

The baby was cleaned up from blood and other things. and was being brought right over to Vegeta. Bulmo having a feeling Vegeta might not understand took the infant and held it for her.

Vegeta was slowly recovering from that ordeal and peaked over to Bulmo to see the baby. The baby girl in his arms had her eyes shut but she had to admit she was very beautiful.

Vegeta felt some pride stir in her. This was her own princess... And Bulmo, altho she would scream, demand and bark orders, He has been by her side, doing everything he could, The blue haired man, the father of her baby had earn his right to be her Prince.

 **End**

* * *

 **Yeah... Though it would be funny to write this silly 2 shot AU. Enjoy.**


End file.
